


Forever and Ever

by hikari_yuma



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: 30 Day Haikyuu!! Writing Meme, M/M, this is pure cute stuff, with just a tinge of iwaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-23
Updated: 2015-03-23
Packaged: 2018-03-19 05:54:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3598854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hikari_yuma/pseuds/hikari_yuma
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In where Iwaizumi and Oikawa are both lame little 10-year-olds who make - or rather, build - a promise.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Forever and Ever

“Iwa-chan!”

The 10-year-old in question looked up curiously, with a shoe in either hand. He was covered with grime, dirt smearing his sunburnt cheeks and amiably splattering his dark hair. His window was immediately adjacent to his best friend’s – ad right now, it was summer, meaning that both their windows were open constantly. He straightened, dropping his muddy shoes ungraciously onto the carpet and offering a grin to the brunette that had called out to him.

“Hey, Oikawa!” He called back, a grin flashing across his face. It wasn’t unusual for him to smile like that at Oikawa – but that was probably because he and Oikawa were pretty much inseparable. ‘Joined at the hip’ their mother’s often remarked with a laugh. He padded over to his window and leaned out, the other echoing his movements. Oikawa was wearing his favourite shirt, as per usual – a dark grey, patterned with planets and spaceships and stars, and it was just so _Oikawa_ that it brought yet another smile to Hajime’s face.

“Iwa-chan, Iwa-chan, are you doing anything right now?” At 10 years old, Oikawa was long-legged and gangly, like an energetic colt. Iwaizumi was taller than him though, something that he never failed to let the other forget. His friend was bouncing up and down on the balls of his feet, a silly grin occupying his face. His brown eyes were lit with a mischievous glint that wasn’t foreign to Iwaizumi.

“No, why?” At his response, Oikawa ducked away back into his room, before returning a few moments later with a carefully-folded paper plane. He leaned back and launched it into the air with great care, a triumphant smirk flitting across his lips as the point made contact with Hajime’s forehead. Grumbling about his friend’s aim, the taller of the pair hurriedly bent down to snatch up the plane. Unfolding it eagerly and nearly tearing the paper in his haste, he scanned the message quickly and his face lit up with excitement. “I’ll be right over!” He shouted, dashing out of his room.

~~~

It took them less than a week for them to put their plan into action – and seeing as it was spring break, this gave them even more time to put it to use.

“There!” Oikawa announced proudly, throwing out his chest and turning to Iwaizumi. “What’d I tell you, Iwa-chan? I knew it’d work!”

“I never said that it wouldn’t.” Hajime grumbled. “Don’t be an ass.”

“Oooooh!” Oikawa stuck out his tongue and made a face. “You said a bad word, Iwa-chan!”

“Hardly!” The other shot back. “Now are we gonna test out this thing or what?” The mood then settled, changing abruptly, becoming serious and almost grim.

“You go first.” Oikawa whispered, elbowing Hajime in the ribs.

“No way.” Iwaizumi returned, giving his partner-in-crime a small shove. “Besides, it was your idea!”

“Exactly!”

“That isn’t fair!”

“Yeah it is!”

“You’re the one who wants to be an astronaut! It can be practice for you!”

“So mean, Iwa-chan…” Oikawa groaned, knowing that he’d lost the battle. He’d _never_ revoke his wish to be an astronaut _ever_. He inhaled deeply and saluted, before trotting over to the window. “One small step for Tooru!” He announced. “One big step for the Astro-Heroes!”

“ _Astro-heroes?”_ Iwaizumi echoed incredulously. “That’s so _lame!_ ”

“Iwa-chan!” Oikawa protested, disappointment tinging his tone. At this, his friend sighed. _‘Fine…’_ He thought grudgingly. It was lame, but it _was_ Oikawa, after all. That was to be expected. Oikawa, seeing him shrug, soon brightened up, and took his first tremulous step onto their masterpiece – something that resembled a ladder, resting between their two windows, creating a little bridge. Tooru gave a little jump to test the stability of the structure, tongue stuck out of his mouth slightly. Iwaizumi had noted that this was what the other boy did when he was concentrating. It was an oddly endearing trait, almost…kind of cute, in a way.

Shaking his head, he narrowed his eyes in a glare. Where had that thought come from?! _Girls_ were cute. Not…not _Oikawa Tooru_. Not his best friend.

“Hey, Iwa-chan!” He was startled out of his thoughts at Tooru’s cry, and looked up to find Oikawa standing triumphantly in the middle of the ladder, hands on his hips and chin raised. “It works! We did it! And it was all my idea!”

“You’re so stuck-up.” Iwaizumi told him, even as he grinned and made his way up onto the windowsill to join Oikawa on the ladder. It had been a good idea, so Hajime guessed that just this once, he’d let this slide.

When he reached Oikawa, the latter grabbed his hand and flung their joined hands up into the air, letting out a _‘whoop’_ of joy.

“It’s like a promise!” Tooru told him cheerfully, head tilted slightly to one side.

“Huh?”

“It means we’ll be together forever and ever! Right?”

“Right.”

~~~

The ladder – which Oikawa had dubbed “The Great Bridge of the Astro-Heroes” (the only alternative title he’d accept after Iwaizumi had refused to let it be named “Oikawa’s Bridge”) opened up a great many opportunities for the pair. It meant midnight feasts, dragging a small futon onto the ladder at 2am so that they could sit pressed against each other wrapped in a blanket, watching the stars. It meant that they could sneak over to each other’s houses more than ever, it meant that their fantasy games became more elaborate. It meant that they had a space that was  _theirs_ , and most of all – it was an embodiment of their promise.

Hajime didn’t quite know if Oikawa still remembered the words they’d exchanged, but he did.

It was that promise, and that ladder, that was the beginning of everything.

Every so often, whenever Oikawa fell asleep on his lap, Iwaizumi would stroke his hair, marvelling at how soft it was. He’d look down at Oikawa’s resting face, and the small smile that resided there – and he’d whisper, quietly, so as not to wake his best friend, “Right.”

And sometimes, Oikawa, who wouldn’t quite be asleep, would murmur, _“Forever and ever.”_

 

**Author's Note:**

> So, I don't write angst and some terrible fluff ends up happening xD  
> Hopefully this wasn't too bad! I kind of rushed through it and I had much better ideas planned but, well, writers block gets to us all!   
> Thank you for reading!


End file.
